The Death of Spyro and Cynder
by DarkScythe5
Summary: The planets extinction has begun...


Gazing upon the two unconscious dragons that were fused to the rock, a black dragon spread out his wings which let loose a circle of fire around him, giving off much needed light to this pitch black room. In front of him were the two dragons of legend that had just saved the planet mere hours ago.

On the right was the purple dragon named Spyro, a legendary dragon who in this world could control all the elements. To the purple dragon's right and to his left was the black dragoness known as Cynder, more commonly known as the Terror of The Skies. Like the purple dragon, she currently possessed four elements as well; however, three of them were because of the corruption she had gone through as a hatchling.

The black dragon stared at the two before shifting a paw to the side causing an elemental seal beneath him to spawn. As it did, the rock that had fused to the black dragoness had begun to disintegrate, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Screw what the others think… they don't know the pain that I went through back on my world… this is the only way I can forget" The black dragon reasoned as he approached Cynder.

"Get away from her!"

Gazing back up, the black dragon found Spyro regain conscious. However, sadly for him, he was still fused to the wall, still too weak to move. Giving a dark chuckle, the back dragon merely dragged Cynder into his elemental seal "You might as well stop struggling… because no matter what, even if you're freed you're still going to die down here."

Spyro gave a grim look "Who are you…?"

The black dragon glared back at Spyro "My name comes from a weapon of death, Scythe. But even with that knowledge you're still going to die."

"Why do you want us dead?" Spyro asked, wanting to hear his motive.

Scythe gave a cold stare "Do you honestly think that by defeating Malefor peace would come back to this world? If there is one thing I know about living things, it's their desire for power and control. To have what belongs to another... There is only one truth path to peace, your extinction…"

Gritting his teeth, Spyro could only watch as rock began to surround and lift up Cynder as Scythe also raised his paw. "Wait-how?!"

"If you think you're the only one capable of controlling more than one element then you truthfully are naïve. You're only one universe that is parallel to many others."

Once the unconscious Cynder had been fully restrained and imprisoned by her new shackles, Scythe proceeded to walk slowly around her, leaving little cuts on her scales with his tail as he circled around.

"STOP IT!" Spyro yelled angrily, straining against the rock.

Scythe glared at Spyro with a cold heartless look, "And why should I? No one stopped when I begged for my sister not to be slaughtered. And yet they laughed as they killed her slowly in front of me, and I could do nothing but watch helplessly as she begged for the pain to stop."

Snarling, Spyro watched helplessly as Scythe used his tail blade to lift up Cynder's head. "So then why would you want to have someone else go through the exact same thing if it pained you so much?"

Closing his eyes, Scythe began to inhale the dragonesses scent. "So I can be reminded of what will happen should I ever allow myself to become weak."

With that said, the black dragon began to lick the underside of Cynder's neck, gazing at the purple dragon as he did. He wanted the purple dragon to suffer, just as he did long ago. To watch helplessly knowing he could do nothing to save the one that he loved. For the more he was reminded of it, the more he was determined to NEVER let it happen again to him.

"Cynder wake up!" Spyro pleaded. He didn't understand, he was the one that had used his energy to pull the planet back together, so why was Cynder unconscious, still unconscious?

The black dragon merely chuckled "Cry all you want but it's not going to work, for reasons even I can't explain, Cynder was put into a coma when you pulled the planet together and it will last for a year. Which means I can do whatever I wish to her" Scythe explained before putting on a dark smile.

Spyros eyes went wide as fear began to flood every cell in his body to the point where he began to shake lightly. Seeing he had finally gotten to the purple dragon, Scythe began to slowly lick up and down Cynder's neck, occasionally taking in her scent.

"You know you're one lucky dragon to have this dragoness fall for you. I'll admit, not only is she honestly attractive but, she also tastes good as well…" The black dragon spoke in a low tone, as to set off the purple dragon.

Lucky for him, but unfortunately for Spyro, his plan was working. With each moment that had passed, and with Scythe now going down towards the middle of Cynder's body, Spyro couldn't help but tear as his friend and lover was becoming defiled right in front of him. Making his way to her rear, the black dragon climbed on top of her from behind but did not proceed to mount her.

Gazing once more at Spyro, Scythe found the purple dragon with a face of fear and uncertainty. The purple dragon couldn't read him at all, what he had planned to do, and it terrified him. After a few moments, Scythe hopped off the dragoness before walking right up to Spyro, their faces only inches apart.

"As I said before, I'm here to bring the true peace to this world, by extinguishing every living thing on this planet so that no more conflict can occur. While it may pain you if I rape her, even I have my own morals to follow. And besides, your suffering must be more severe" Scythe explained in a low tone before moving back to the dragoness.

Now gently biting the dragoness's neck once again, the black dragon took a moment before digging his teeth into her scales. Finding they were deep enough, Scythe immediately yank outwards causing the scales and skin from Cynder neck to be torn away, leaving only pouring blood, ripped vocal cords and a visible neck spine.

"NOOOO!" Spyro cried out in anger, tears streaming down his face.

Spitting out the torn flesh from his mouth, Scythe gazed back at the dragoness once more before stabbing the belly of the dragoness with his paws, ripping out anything he could with each yank. With each stab, he found more blood and organ bits fall to the ground which eventually grew from a small puddle, to a large pool of blood. There was now only one thing left to strike.

Lifting his tail, with all his might, the black dragon brought down his spear and axe like tail down and into Cynder's rear, where her reproductive system was. Twisting his tail around, Scythe wanted to make sure he did enough damage. Once he was confident enough that he was able to deal enough, Scythe forcefully yanked out his tail, tearing out much of Cynder's hind side, causing once again a massive amount of blood to pour through as well as shredded organs to fall and hang from where they were.

As he took a step back, Scythe couldn't help but look at the dragoness in whole now. For him it was undeniably clear that she was dead. If she wasn't well then, it would only be moments now. After all, no ordinary dragon would be capable of such a beating.

Wanting to satisfy his blood lust even more though, the back dragon proceeded to slash away at Cynder's torso with his tail, causing blood to now splatter as pieces of scale and skin were sent all over the place. After slashing the dragoness 10 times, Scythe withdrew his tail blade before walking over to Spyro, who at this point was gazing at the ground blankly with tears still streaming in his eyes.

Lifting the up the purple dragon's gaze to his own, Scythe stared into Spyro's eyes to find them now lifeless. Without Cynder he was nothing, nothing but a broken dragon that had no will to live.

"Now you know my pain, however unlike me, I won't let you suffer because of it" The black dragon said before quickly cutting Spyro's neck with his tail blade.

Blood now pouring from the purple dragon's neck, Scythe merely watched without remorse as Spyro lowered his head and closed his eyes, becoming dead within moments.

"As I told you Spyro, I have nothing personal against you; this is just my way of coping with what happened to me. However, I still intend to purify this world of conflict the only way I know how, by eliminating all those who possibly bring about conflict. After all, there is only one true way for peace if no one can get along, their extinction…"


End file.
